


梗概

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all居妹；白居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit
Kudos: 3





	梗概

或许村里就重男轻女 小居妈妈在家地位本就不高 居然又生了个不男不女的娃 害他妈在家根本就抬不起头 every亲戚都不正眼瞧她 小居呢 从小就被人当异类看 被村里大男孩摸xiong部 被爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶孤立（？ 但小居就很渴望得到关爱罢了 小居唯一的又很讽刺的优点是长着一张漂亮脸蛋 所以受的tiao戏就更多啦 大一点了十多岁了第一次被醉酒的邻居叔叔猥x 他就好怕 叔叔把他坚硬狰狞的鸡暴露给他时小居猛的一脚 腿软着 磕磕绊绊的逃回家了 第二天大叔砸门来找小居算账 奶奶听完大叔和小居的（单方面对峙 居然第一次向着小居 “我告诉你 你这属于犯zui 不想我找我二弟的儿子给你管进监狱y你现在就赔我们龙儿精神损失费！你看给我们孩子吓得！！”说着还搂上小居的肩膀 一下一下的顺着背 小居见到大叔也是真的害怕 僵硬的被奶奶搂着 第一次感受奶奶温热的手心 他就真的放松了些 慢慢抬起手也抓着奶奶的衣角   
那个大叔就真的很怂罢了 他见过老太太口中的那个二弟的儿子 确实一身jing服正正经经的 他就怕惹事咯！他奶就让他赔个几百  
然后老太太就发现了商机 让小居xian人tiao罢了！小居不知道那是什么 奶奶也不跟他说 奶奶只是会某天突然很慈祥的走近自己黑黑的破破的偏屋 然后跟他说“龙儿啊 晚上咱们村第五间房的叔叔们喝酒 你穿上这身衣裳给他们送点下酒菜吧？” 小居只是很渴求关爱 那么如果奶奶肯给他 他只是愿意答应奶奶任何事TTTTTTTTTTTT


End file.
